Get Your Fist Out Of My Face
by xByDefault
Summary: Ten songs challenge. Rated for language. Not very romantic, sorry.


**So I did a music challenge. Just to get my writing juices flowing.  
**

** Pick a fandom and pairing. Put you music on shuffle, write something short for each song -10 songs (and for the record, I cheated.) Random music is random I tell you.**

**

* * *

**

**RUSKA - APOCALYPTICA**

"You are so fucked up. You know that?" Danny sneered at the figure sitting on the ground in front of him. Their clothes were torn, they were covered in blood and ectoplasma, both their own and each others. When their powers had run out, they had kept on in human form, punching, tearing at whatever they could get to.

"I didn't choose to become like this. It happened somewhere along the road and here I am." Vlad tucked strands of silver behind his ear. His ponytail was undone and his hair hung unkempt and tangled. "I'm sorry."

Danny frowned. "For what? For making my life a living hell? For punching me? Or for just now, kissing me?"

**YOU'RE GOING DOWN – SICK PUPPIES**

He had always known that this day would eventually come. Something so powerful couldn't be kept in a measly thermos for ever. He was surprised even that it had taken it nearly 5 years.

He tasted blood in his mouth. Dark Phantom, Dark Dan, his nightmare readied to end him. A blur and there was a brightly glowing magenta shield between him and his almost-death. He couldn't see Plasmius, but he was sure his game face was on.

**ONE LIFE STAND – HOT CHIP**

Daniel Fenton could not believe what he had just heard. "E..excuse me?" He sputtered. His brain tried to process what was going on."Err.. He's... I'm.. We're not... No?" The man before him brightened up. "Oh so he's single? I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It's just that you and him, ah, never mind. Again, soo sorry!" Danny stared at the retreating back. So the male secretary had a crush on Vlad. Did Danny really hang around the other halfa enough for others to think that... that they had an affair? And did he, they, give off gay vibes? And most importantly; why did he suddenly feel threatened by the man's affections for Vlad? "Damn."

**PARADISE LOST – HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD**

"Plasmius. Please, don't do this."

"I've tried Daniel. I really have. But I have had it with this. The world can burn for all that I care."

"I love you."

"Not enough Daniel. Not even nearly."

**KISS WITH A FIST – FLORENCE + THE MACHINE**

This couldn't be normal. What ever this was, what ever they had. It couldn't be healthy for either of them. But then again. Vlad was the one who let him do this to him. And he couldn't deny that he enjoyed it.

**DEBUT – OSKAR LINNROS**

One moment you are in the basement lab. Taunting and trying to put a broken prototype that will most probably kill you all together. The next, you are pressing a very shocked billionaire up against the wall, fiddling with his zipper. No more games let's do this. When you both lie panting on the cold floor you come to three conclusions;

You like it. You are greedy. And you want more.

**AIM FOR THE HEAD – CREATURE FEATURE** _(I lol'd when this one came up)_

Just his goddamn luck. He'd fought ghosts, skeletons, even dragons and other monsters! He had so hoped that something like this would never EVER come down. Zombies. Motherfucking zombies! Vlad only rolled his eyes at him. "Never been down south I see."

**MEDS - PLACEBO**

The lab was in disarray and Danny's wide eyed and very much shocked parents didn't dare come any closer to them when Danny in Phantom form had shouted at them to back off.

Vlad was shaking, babbling incoherently as tears streamed down his face. Another malfunctioning weapon of his father's. Vlad had been in the line of fire -after pushing Danny out of it. Things wasn't right with the other halfa. Way beyond _"crazy fruitloop"_. All Danny could do was hold him tight as the façade that Vlad had build up slipped.

**ALL LIKE SERPENTS – KHOMA**

It was raining outside. Vlad slammed his third and now empty glass of scotch down on the coffee table. He ran his hands over his face. When did he become so, so weak. Yes that was the word. Daniel had shouted at him, cursed at him earlier this day, exactly two months after he'd gotten back from college. Said that he had never wanted for Vlad to ever find out about his feelings. That he hated how much power the older held over him. Vlad poured another glass. Power? What power? He had none. Daniel had it. Had the Phantom no clue about the power _he_ held over _him_?

**LIKE A PUNK – ADAM TENSTA**

Phasing in through the door would have been easier, though it didn't make much of a dramatic entrance. Vlad Masters looked up from his files covering his working desk. Scowling "What bring you here, Little Badger?" No real greeting and that accursed nickname. "You know, I've been thinking for a while, Vlad. And no stupid joke about that." Vlad raised an eyebrow. "And?" Well, Daniel didn't really know what to say. He had hoped that he could make it up as he went. Apparently that didn't work. He stepped up to the sitting man behind the desk. In a split second he made a decision that would most likely screw them both over for ever. "This." Danny leaned down and planted his lips on Vlad's.

* * *

**Please do tell me if there is any one of these that you would like to see in a little longer story.**


End file.
